


The Lazy Way To Karma

by MissFujoshi91



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Where did canon go?, anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:37:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8789284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissFujoshi91/pseuds/MissFujoshi91
Summary: Prophecies are almost always the start of problems. A self-fulfilling prophecy is an assumption or prediction that, purely as a result of having been made, cause the expected or predicted event to occur and thus confirm its on 'accuracy'.Paul WatzlawickAustrian Psychologist





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was in English class and this popped into my head.

Prophecies.

They are always the start of problems.

Literally, no-one has questioned if they were self-fulfilling. Consequences can shape and break many a man. There are people who only see the world in black and white, good and evil and while there is good and evil this world is not in black or white. Only endless shades of grey. There are many men and women like this. Manipulation and the want of power drive them to see themselves as rightful Lords of the world.

There is also this insane want for more. More power, more time, more speed, more strength, more this and more that and more more  _more_. It's frankly sickening how they fight for power, kill for money and endanger the lives of others for their insatiable greed. But at the end of the day they always lose their power because nobody wants to be ruled by an unfair king or enslaved for the greater good. The people will revolt and the ones to throw them to the wolves will be their own close friends and family. History always repeats due to ignorance.

So when a prophecy telling of true Lords with untold power surfaced, they tried everything only for Lord Voldemort to be defeated by a one-year-old baby; shipped away to Nurmengard bound and chained forever. Since the War was over his followers dispersed, their insane Lord finally was gone- they were free. So when the Lords were found a certain someone tried to bind each other to him in an attempt to have bloody more power. It failed- not like they knew though- it's fun to withhold information from annoying bastards.

However, Karma collects indiscriminately and a certain Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore better watch out.

 

Magic shall mark her knights

Adored yet scorned

Born of mortal flesh and blood

Beware for danger lurks in the depths

But despair shines in the light

Be wary 

For Magic has marked her knights

* * *

On the 31st July, several things happened but we focus on children who were born; of all children that were born on that day, in magical Britain, the most ostentatious were twins, William and Hadrian Potter. Beloved children of James and Lily Potter. William was born the first kicking and screaming his way into the world as if to make up for the nine months of forced silence- the cold air of St Mungo's a shock to his small lungs- born five minutes from midnight. His twin Hadrian was born dead on midnight sucking his thumb as he came out of the womb he seemed like even life wouldn't rouse him from his sleep.

Lily looked at her children with joy and cradled them to her chest- her children. Her husband all but apparated into the hospital room after the nurse had given the news that his wife had delivered safely, had two healthy sons in her arms and was waiting to name them.  His legacy was safe was the thought that raced through his head as he picked up a twin. He glanced at Lily and as their eyes locked they knew these children, _their_ children would be kept safe from everything- they would fight for them. 

* * *

 

 

The nursery was quiet with the sound of children's breathing and it resembled the calm before the storm. Lily was on edge. After being told of the prophecy that said one of her beautiful twins had to kill vanquish the Dark Lord, James and she had moved to Potter Manor and made a house elf the Fidelius keeper against Dumbledore's wishes. Which was weird, he wanted them to move to Godric's Hollow a horrendously small house and everyone knew where it was unlike Potter manor which was impossible to locate even without the Fidelius charm.

Weird.

Glancing outside the window she sighed heavily. Something was wrong. And she had the feeling Sever-  _Snape_ was at the crux of it.

Not like she cared about him or anything a sneer crossed her face at the mere thought. Turning away - running away like the Slytherin coward he is- from the war. From his country. From his-. Who was she kidding?

He had left Britain to fulfil his passion and he hadn't stepped back since then. That was on graduation day when she told him about her engagement to James. Till this day she didn't know what possessed her to go up to him and tell him.

* * *

 

_Lily looked at her hand and smiled. It had taken so many attempts but James had finally pulled through and asked her father for her hand in marriage. He proposed last night in one of his family's garden's; it was so beautiful._

_She wanted to brag which was understandable- she was engaged to the son of one the richest family in all of Britain. And he wasn't just a pretty face either but, she sighed heavily, for some unknown reason there was a need to do something- tell someone. Not just anyone she mused her green eyes scanning the room for the one she needed to tell; not just anyone but one she kn- oh him._

_She wanted to tell him. How many years has it been since she'd even communicate with him- well she wasn't in Gryfinndor for nothing. She stood up._

* * *

 

He didn't even seem to care about the engagement - just congratulated us, took his 'friend' Regulus Black by the arm and left.

Nobody has seen hide nor hair of both of them since that year; not like she actually asked about the both of them at any rate.

She didn't-  _nope not one bit-_  care about Severus.

Not one bloody bit.

 


End file.
